It's Hard To Say Goodbye (Chap 4)
by greenlightning04862
Summary: Chap. 4


Chapter 4  
Come Little Children  
Fal's POV

I ran and ran for a little while, laughing. J would be fine. He always was. But I would watch, just in case he needed help. I finally landed on top of our castle. It was black, white, red, blue, and yellow. Now, I don't know if you noticed, but Black and White are opposites, as are Red and Blue. That's because those represent my older brothers and sister. Black is my brother Lionk, the bloodthirsty murderer. White is my brother Tilon, The coward. Red is my sister Tueneo, the hero of Fire. And blue is my brother, the psychopath.

And then there's yellow. Take a guess who that is. That's right. Me. I'm the...Fifth wheel? I think. I think fifth. I have so many siblings, I don't even know anymore. I sighed, watching my brother in his princess outfit running from Dark Assassins. I laughed. He had no idea how to run in a dress. Not at all. I laughed at him, running down from my castle. A small part of me felt horrible, leaving him to be chased. But another part assured me he'd be fine. I continued to run, but then stopped dead in my tracks. I felt sleepy...I shut my eyes, and the last thing I felt was falling onto the ground before there was just black.

∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a beautiful world. It was all a light green, from the short grass to the beautiful oak trees that stood tall. There were scattered, disorganized flowers, pink roses and purple violets, yellow daffodils and white daisies. The whole world smelled like fresh rainfall and a beautiful springtime. I looked around, sweeping the scene. I felt at ease here, as though I would never have to worry about anything. I felt a slight smile ease its way onto my face, and I let it remain for now. Every step I took through this world felt like I was walking on air. I soon realized I had none of the weapons I was carrying before I had just been magically teleported here. That sparked the question of how I got here. I looked around. There were a few raised planes, but they all had stairs leading up them, and they didn't go anywhere. There was a path going to the right, so I followed it. It led to a plane, a garden of long, waving, forest green grass, scattered with more flowers, red ones, blue ones, and yellow ones that I couldn't identify.

I glanced around. The smell had changed. It smelled now like the scent I had learned to detect, even when it was faint. It was the smell of hazelnut. I looked around franticly for the source, then froze. There he was. Takeshi. Just lying in the flowers. I gasped, running up to him.

"Takeshi!" I screamed. He looked up, then smiled as I hugged him tightly. "Where am I?" I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"Somewhere where you'll never have to worry about evil or fighting~!" He replied, unnaturally cheery, looking back on it, But in that moment, I didn't care. I was happy I wasn't alone in what seemed to be the perfect world.

"Really?" I asked, disbelievingly at first, but then I smiled. I believed it, for whatever reason. No evil, no fighting, no disputes, it was truly the perfect world. I just wanted to stay here forever~...

Then a voice began to ring through the cliffs. It was high pitched, but beautiful, and it gave me an almost hypnotic like feeling.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment, come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows~..." I followed the sweet voice.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show the the way, through all the pain and the sorrows, weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions~..." The voice was becoming louder. I followed it until I saw a man. He had brown hair, and a blue jacket. Out of his hair stuck a curl similar to mine, but that wasn't what I was staring at. It was his face. It...Well...It was half normal, and the other half...Was...Enveloped in shadow...

He stared at me. I stared at him. For a while, that was about it. Then, he faded, like a ghost or something. I stared at the patch of now dead grass where he had been standing.

"What is this place..." I whispered. Suddenly, the world didn't seem so perfect.

Or...It did. But that's what made it so terrifying.


End file.
